


theorism at it's finest

by angelsin



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, basically a mess of a oneshot made just to quench my muse to write devilman, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsin/pseuds/angelsin
Summary: in which miki addresses somethingeveryonehas been wondering.





	theorism at it's finest

**Author's Note:**

> oof enjoy this has been on my mind a lot.

“So, Akira, where are you getting all these new things from?”

Miki’s questioning eyes interrogate him as she leans in closer, a giggle escaping her curved lips as she teases the larger man, “C’mon, you gotta tell me or I’m gonna guess the worst~? What’s going on?”

She’s met with a shocked face from Akira as he leans his body back in a quest to find a way out of the situation. His eyes move around the room until they find a permanent place locked on her lips, watching as the pink skin moves with her words and catches him in a trap, his desperation to be  _ anywhere _ but here visible with his bodily squaims.

“Who’s giving you these things,  _ Akira _ ?” He practically falls back as he hears the words fall out of her mouth, the pronunciation on his name sending tingles of exhibition down his spine as the situation is further laid out bare.

Pulling himself back up, he squeaks, “J-Just a friend.”

“A friend, you say? Ohohoho, that’s a mystery!” Her triumphant tone of voice kicks him back into action as he practically flies to his feet, arms waving in the air as she continues, “It’s not what I think, is it? No, it’s  _ definitely _ what I think!”

“I-It’s not! I-I’m not…”

“Your not what, Akira~? I think you do have a  _ sugar daddy _ .” Her smug smile is present on her face as she looks Akira in the eyes, full well knowing she just exposed what they both had been hinting at and  _ loving _ it.

Akira’s face flushes to red as he stumbles to find the right words, arms still frantically waving to deny the situation, “No, he’s just a friend! H-He sometimes gives me things… But that’s cause he has money, and we’re good friends!”

“Friends? Akiraaa, that sounds a lot like a sugar daddy.”

“I-It’s not...“ Akira stutters out, “We don’t- No.”

She giggles once more as she brings down a hand to his shoulder, lightly patting him and pushing him back to a sitting position as she giggles, “Okay, okay. I’ll believe you, but I’m still curious~”

“I… Yeah, I- Uhm…” The words stumble out of his mouth before he’s finally able to regain his composure and calm his body down, the swarming words in his head clearing his mind leaving him able to compose a real thought, to which he says, much calmer now, “Yeah, yeah, it’s not… a thing.”

“If you say so~” Her over joyous voice rings through the room, sounds waves of cheerful energy the last to touch the subject before the conversation halts and they move on with topics.

\---

“Miki said the weirdest thing to me today, Ryo.” Akira says as he lowers himself onto the couch where Ryo sat, leaning forward

Ryo doesn’t look up from his work, “Did she?”

“Yeah,” He laughs, “She asked if you're my  _ sugar daddy _ . Weird, right?”

“That is odd. What did you say about it?”

“I told her she’s crazy! What else?”

“Huh.” Is the only response that falls from his pursed lips, casting silence upon the room as both wait for the other to speak and wrap up the conversation.

After an uncomfortable long break, Akira’s long groan breaks the silence, “What? Why aren't you like, ‘Woah, that’s a weird, Akira.’?”

“I’m not completely opposed to the idea; if you would want me to be, that is.”

“Huh?! Don’t say things like that! It’s weird, Ryo!”

“Why? Shouldn’t we be open about our sexual preferences?” Ryo still hasn’t looked up from his computer, “Isn’t that what couples do, or am I wrong?”

"I-I suppose, but..." Akira rubs his temples, "I'm not into that kind of stuff."   
  
"And I'm just saying, I am open to anything."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." He sighs, "This isn't the way I intended the conversation to go."   
  
"What were you expecting?"   
  
"I don't know, Ryo. Like, a denial of the situation. I thought you'd laugh about it, but your taking it so seriously!"   
  
"Because I believe it to be serious. Your comfort and happiness are important to me, and I want to be open about things." Ryo still effortlessly types away on his computer, mechanical clicks sounding the room, "That's all."   
  
"Hey, what're you writing, anyways?" Akira's attention span ceases once more as he pushes his head in Ryo's way, eyes grazing atop the screen before he's pushed aside with Ryo's hand, a grumble escaping the smaller man.   
  
"An essay on human principles. Why?"   
  
"What's it  _ fooor _ ~?"   
  
Ryo presses a hand to his temple, "My class on human nature. You should know this."   
  
"Wooow." He's still as amazed as ever, eyes glistening as he pushes his hands to his face, cupping his cheeks, leaning down to his knees and casting a sidewards glance at Ryo, "You should teach me something, sometime. I wanna know more about what you teach."   
  
"I can tell you now, if you want. I have nothing important to do, and I've been working on this for quite a while."   
  
Ryo's already begun folding his laptop and placing it on the coffee table in front of them. His body slides to the side, now facing Ryo, who still is slouched over with his hands cupped around his face. A light smile brushes against his lips as he waits for Akira to respond.

"Sure. I'm still confused about a lot of it, so go slow, though."

That he was; like a newly born baby bird just learning to fly -- his stumbles through the air equivalent to Akira's knowledge in psychology: he had no clue how a human worked. The irony was chuckle-worthy to Ryo because his immense emotion for such humans was far beyond Ryo's capability, and their choices in life were far from expected; however, he supposed it fit their character.

However, teaching Akira was a joyful time for him; he enjoyed expanding his boyfriend's knowledge on a topic he prided himself on, and the light in his eyes when he understands something is worth the slight irritation from his basic understanding of the topic.

Ryo grins, grabbing a piece of paper off the coffee table and placing it in Akira's hands lightly, "Here. This is part of a study I completed on the mindset of teenage individuals who commit murder. Look over it and then I can tell you more."

He does so, following Ryo's instructions as told. It's a regular routine for them; Ryo forcing Akira to study until dusk, then allowing Akira to enjoy his time with him; Whether it be cuddling, watching a movie, or something more lustful.

The sun begins to set as they finish up, packing the papers away and setting items where needed. Ryo strides over to the kitchen counter, grabbing a wad of cash and waving it in the air, speaking, "You did well. Go buy yourself something from the store across the street."

To which Akira bursts out loud.

"Now you really  _ are _ like a sugar daddy."

"I told you," Ryo's expression is still as serious as always, and is quite intimidating, "I don't mind it."

With a face flushed a few shades redder, he takes the wad of cash out of Ryo's hand, sprinting towards the door where hands meet a cold iron doorknob, turning it and continuing his path. His feet dance downwards towards the elevator, he steps inside the metal container and waits for the machine to begin moving.

He thought it odd to have such a large house for one person, but never spoke his concerns. What was the use for a ten story building with such vacant halls?

As the elevator shifts downwards, his thoughts begin to escalate further until his mind wanders to more illicit things, his mind going darker with the cause of his second puberty -- a changing mind and body lead for him to be much more unstable than others, and his need for stimulation drove him mad with every comment directed towards him until he was left to solve the situation as any teenage boy does while going through change; he guessed this was the reason he was so bothered by the statement by Miki, neither being able to get it out of his head or express his feelings in words.

So what  _ were  _ his thoughts on the situation? Was he, indeed, wanting to try it out, as Ryo suggested? Or was he too overridden by his deadened brain to think?

With his mind completely blank, lust aslate his brain, he pushes the elevator button back up to the top floor where Ryo sat awaiting his return. He supposed he couldn't take it anymore, needing some stimulation after a long, hard day. To which he congratulated himself; his body held back until the moment of desensitization, leading him to believe he had some sort of self control, explaining how he could control his body in the moment and continue through life, enjoying his time  _ without _ becoming a sex crazed demon -- which was thrown out the window when it came to Ryo.

The elevator door pushes open to the sight of the rest lounge. Ryo still sat on the couch, but tossed his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder, he says, “Oh! Back so soon?”

Akira ignores the comment, his brain cutting forward, announcing to the room and any listeners, “Ryo, I need you right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> devilman??? my new OBSESSION???? very likely.
> 
> expect a lot more of these bois (with more plot) but enjoy this useless fluff piece i made bc i need more of these cute bfs.


End file.
